


This time

by amy1705



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finds something unexpected at the office</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this last fall.(2009) As an experiment I wrote it in neutral gender then tried it with both Gwen and Ianto. I liked the Gwen version a bit more so here it is but I am a OT3 fan.

Title: This Time   
Author: amy1705  
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: Jack/Gwen

He stands there, surprised to see me.  
"J-just came to get my things. Didn't think you'd be here."

His towel begins to slip as he moves toward me. Our eyes meet and mirror the desire that has been simmering underneath every contact. 

A loud bang from beyond the door lets me know we have suddenly unwanted company. It's probably Ianto working in the boardroom.

Fuck it, I'm not waiting any longer. "Proper" or not. I love Rhys but there's something here I can no longer deny. Leaning back against the door to prevent an interruption, I open my arms to him. Silent, he steps into my embrace. His eyes, those damn beautiful eyes, reflect the hunger we both feel.

He leans in to kiss me and brings one hand up to cradle my face. I tilt my head slightly to meet his lips. His mouth covers mine as his tongue slips in for a moment. A moan emerges from deep in my throat as his other hand skims across my back. It settles in the hollow at the base of my spine while pulling me against his chest. My hand slides down past his waist then clings to his ripe arse. I put my other arm around his neck to deepen the kiss so our tongues meet and explore the hidden wetness within.

Another loud thud from behind me jolts us back to the reality of the situation. We pull apart with regret at the interruption. "Go back to your shower before we're caught with our . . . " I trail off as I look to where pants would normally be and get distracted by his growing hard on. He sees where I am looking and grins.

"Are you sure?" he whispers in a silky tone while flicking my nipple through my shirt. I inhale sharply. "No, but..." He puts a finger over my lips to stop my words. "I'll go. This time."

He grabs the towel before it falls. It comes undone as he walks back to the bathroom. I am left with the vision of his arse muscles flexing underneath his supple skin.

I go into the other room to deal with the noisy individual who has unknowingly fucked up my whole day. There is meaningless small talk I don't remember. I'm too busy thinking about pulling the towel away and having a snack.

I finally leave with the goods I came back for in the first place. He's leaning against the door jamb, with that grin of his that always manages to seem a little bit dirty to me. Unfortunately he's also now fully dressed.

"Remember," he says, "there's always a next time."


End file.
